Valentines day gone bad?
by Tijiya
Summary: Can a day go from bad to good with just a few simple words?


_The day of love, or Valentines Day as it is most widely known, is a time for sweethearts and crushes young and old. The chill wind of winter did not damper any spirits on the wonderful day. Even children got into the spirit of things, setting aside their wants for one day. Young girls handed young boys paper hearts and teenage boys gave their girlfriends flowers while husbands took their wives out for the night. Yet in the light of things, wandering down the sidewalk was a tall young man. His head hung so low you could have sworn there was a rain cloud over him. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his green jacket to avoid the chill. Even though it was a cheerful time of year his mood resembled someone's mood on Friday the thirteenth. He seemed oblivious to everything around him. A package that his older sister requested he deliver for her was stuffed under his left arm. He had accepted the task if only to get things off of his mind. He could almost hear their taunting and laughing in the back of his mind. His teeth clenched in anger, he forced himself to calm down. He trudged up the many stairs; he knew he was at the right place by now. Something nudged at his senses gently, as if trying to calm him. Coming to the top he saw a shrine, the grounds were neatly kept. Two females were outside talking. One was a teenager with a large yellow pack on her back; the other seemed to be her mother. The younger female went inside, the other turned to him. _

"_Hello, what can I do for you?" she questioned while bowing. _

"_I'm here to deliver a package for a Mrs. Higurashi," he informed her. _

"_I am Mrs. Higurashi, thank you," she said as she took the package. _

"_You're welcome," he said and bowed then turned to leave. As he walked across the shrine grounds he spotted a large tree. Walking over to it he noticed the ancient energy wafting from it. He placed his hand on its trunk and closed his eyes letting the energy surround him. It was calming, ancient, something he'd never felt before. _

"_Amazing isn't it?" he almost jumped at the voice. He opened his eyes a crack to see a slender hand beside his own. "It's stood so long watching over everyone that stood under its branches, protecting them…giving them hope when they had none." He remained silent as she spoke in a gentle, comforting tone. He finally turned his head to the female alongside him. Her long raven locks played gently in the light breeze, her eyes were hidden beneath long eyelashes. She lowered her hand and opened her eyes revealing stunning cerulean orbs. She turned her gaze to him and smiled. "But that's just one perspective of it I guess." She turned to leave._

"_Matte," he called to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to him. _

"_Ne?" _

"_Thanks," was all he said before leaving. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Valentines Day gone bad or good? That would be your call. Kuwabara, however, saw it as a good thing. If he hadn't come home early due to their teasing and laughing Sizuru would have never sent him to deliver the package. If he hadn't delivered the package he would have never seen the Goshinboku tree. And if he hadn't been at the tree, he would have never met the tenshi in disguise. Now, a year later, he snuck up upon the young woman reading. Or, he thought he was sneaking up on her. Right when he was about to tackle her sides a slender finger poked his side causing him to jump.

"Matte," she said. He pouted as she held the bookmark right near the page. She placed it in the book then put it down and faced him throwing her arms around his neck.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Me to know," she grinned. "So, came to deliver a package for my mother?" she teased.

"Aw damn, I guess I left it at home." Kagome laughed and ran her fingers through his auburn locks.

"Well, it seems we won't be spending this Valentines day alone," she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist pulling her close.

"Doesn't seem that way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tijiya: Yay! My Valentines day one-shot is up. I know that it's still a ways away, but I couldn't resist! I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please review, it's your opinions that keep me going. **

**Kaze Mai: Am I just your disclaimer holder?**

**Tijiya: Yup!**

**Kaze Mai: -Holds up a pink peice of paper-**

_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_

_Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi_

_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_

_I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers._


End file.
